


Worth a thousand words!

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable, Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The morning after!





	Worth a thousand words!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for who saw this picture in one of my spams and just HAD to get my brain active, didn't she?!? O_O ♥x♥x♥ love you bb! So, we have a pairing I have NEVER entertained before, and will probably never write again, but actually, I quite enjoyed this, lol! Thanks goes to stir_of_echoes for the last minute read through ♥

The slow spreading heat of the lazily rising sun comes creeping through Jared's half closed blinds, creating a myriad of multi coloured dancing dots behind Misha's scrunched up eyelids, forcing him to accept that no, the jack hammer headache forming at the base of his skull is not in fact a very vivid and painful dream, but the state in which he's going to be stumbling around the hotel for the rest of the day.

Misha raises himself up on aching elbows, "Damn, what in the hell and how much did we drink las... _Oh!_ "

Slits for eyes, head pounding, he looks over his shoulder and is met by the bedraggled form of one of his best friends. Apparently naked, apparently still snoring and quite obviously in a state of post coital bliss, "Ah, yeah, okay, we drank **that** much last night..."

Jared snorts in his sleep; crazy-kitten-ball-of-fuzz he calls a hair cut shifting around his face on the pillow, and Misha gets a sudden jolt of white noise, exploding at the back of his mind.

A remembered sensation of long fingers playing him like a musical instrument, plucking his strings with the skill and precision of an old master, "Damn son, 'spose we can check that off the 'to-do' list!"

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping man mountain, Misha slides quickly and quietly from beneath the ruined sheets before leaning down and dropping a gentle kiss against Jared's temple, "See you later big guy."

Stomach growling, Misha decides to skip the normal walk and shower of shame, opting for fried eggs and bacon over the need to not appear like he's just been fucked six ways from Sunday by a man who could bend him in half if he had the inclination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The noise and activity of the dining hall is quite frankly, torture.

Too much light, too many voices all vying for dominance over his _**thumpthumpthumping**_ headache, but he desperately needs food and the smells coming from the serving station are driving his feet forward, his _bare_ feet.

Damn, must have left his shoes in Jared's room! Ah well, needs must when the horny become hungry!

Waiting none too steadily in front of the food display, he looks down at his ratty jeans and yanked out shirt, "Not too obvious then..."

He hears Ty chuckling behind him and he knows the look on his face is going to be worth a thousand words, but he can't help turning and raising an eyebrow at the sarcastic bastard, "Yes? Want something?"

Ty smirks, shakes his head and nods towards Sebastian, who's already got his phone in his hand, "Long night, Collins?"

Misha turns his back on Seb, takes a deep breath and refuses to even acknowledge the fact he looks like he's been dumpster diving for fun, "Fuck off Olssen!"


End file.
